Shinonome Dawn
by Adeacia
Summary: [SasuSaku] This is the written story form of a doujin I am making. Sakura bumps into Sasuke one morning literally xD and notices a more vulnerable side to him, but he won't open up. what is he hiding? Fluff. Cx
1. Chapter 1

**Shinonome - Dawn**

**SasuSaku**

Chapter 1

The soft, rays of the morning sun shone out from behind the Hokage cliffs, spreading light out across the ninja village. The dawn sky was lit up and the clouds glowed red. "Red sky in the morning"? Some may say that it could be a bad omen. It is believed that bad things are to come on the day that begins with blood red clouds. Then again, it's just a superstition…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Several birds woke in shock at the sudden outburst from one of the many houses in the village. "Is that the time!" cried the 17 year old pink haired kunoichi, "I'm late for training!" She charged around, grabbing her kunai and shuriken, and dashed out the house. "Bye, dear!" her mother sang.

Slamming the door behind her, Haruno Sakura ran as fast as she could down the streets towards her team's traditional meeting point on the bridge. "Damn it," she cursed, "Maybe I spent too much time on my hair today... I wanted it to be perfect for Sasuke-kun! Perhaps he would like me if I put more effort into my looks than I usually do!"

She decided to take a shortcut down a narrow alleyway. "I've never been late before…" she thought, worried, "What will Sasuke-kun say? Naruto has been delayed a couple of times before and Kakashi-sensei is _always_ late but I guess they get away with it because Sasuke-kun admires them. But, Sasuke… he's never been late before. He's always there before me!"

The girl was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't sense the presence of another equally flustered young man running down the street she was about to join.

When she did notice him, it was already too late. They collided hard and Sakura fell into him, knocking him onto his back as she fell upon him.

For a moment she was lost in a daze. A warm, soft daze… ah… she could feel the breathing against her neck. Her mind saw images of Uchiha Sasuke there with her. Oh how she wished she could be so close to him. Then it struck her – she was lying on top of a complete strange in the middle of the street where anyone could see her!

"Ah!" she yelped. She opened her eyes and was faced with a metal Konoha forehead protector and long dark bangs of hair. Her eyes widened. Could it be…? Slowly she dragged her eyes down to see two dark eyes. For a second, she could've sworn she saw a softness to them, but changed her mind when they flickered to a very sharp and pissed off gaze. She'd been the recipient of that look many times… Then she realised who was beneath her… Uchiha Sasuke!

"Get off me, baka," he grunted. He had his hands up by his face and Sakura paused, noticing how vulnerable this position made him look. She was losing herself in his deep eyes when she was suddenly brought back to earth by the words, "Get the hell off..!"

"Ano! I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She jumped off him and got up, somewhat reluctantly. He stood up too and looked away, saying, "Geez…"

"Sorry," she repeated, "I was worried because I was late for training and- … hold on. Sasuke-kun, you're late too?"

"You think?" he said, perhaps a little too harshly, as he turned round and glared at her. Sakura felt his cold gaze and gasped inwardly before sighing and looking down. She was used to being treated like this. Nothing hurts quite like unrequited love, she thought.

Gathering herself and looking back up, she asked, "Why are _you_ late today, Sasuke-kun?"

She noticed an odd expression on his face as she asked. He seemed slightly troubled. However, before she could mention it, he looked off to the side and replied, "I could ask you the same question. But I'm not interested. So I won't."

"U-Uh… okay…" She put on a forced smile and acted cheerful again, struggling to hide her curiosity, "Shall we walk to the meeting point together then? I doubt Kakashi-sensei is there yet."

"Hmph," he said, turning and starting to walk without her. She quickly joined him and walked by his side.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," she said, looking to him.

"What?" he said. He didn't turn his head. Sakura noticed how he seemed to be staring into the distance, as if deep in thought.

"Ah… are you feeling alright? I mean, it's not like you to be unpunctual…"

"I'm… fine."

She felt her heart skip a beat. She could immediately tell from his hesitation that something was not right.

"I don't believe you. You can trust me, Sasuke-kun."

He was quiet for a moment. Sakura wondered if he was even listening, when he finally spoke, "You're a comrade. That's all. Leave me alone."

The kunoichi dropped back a step in surprise. She felt a blow to her heart. Even if he didn't love her, she'd always thought he'd considered her a friend and yet now…

"Sasuke…" she said, her face contorting as she tried to fight back tears.

"Don't bother yourself with me," he said and leapt up onto the rooftops, making his way to the meeting point without her.

Sakura stopped where she was. A cold wind blew her hair in her face and brought goose bumps to her skin. A tear dropped by her feet and she suddenly felt very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There aren't many words Sakura would be able to use to describe her feelings towards her team mate. Every night, before she fell asleep, she would lie awake, staring at the ceiling, the image of his face before her eyes. She would look at each little detail; his dark, penetrating gaze, his flowing ebony bangs, the way the corner of his mouth curled when she messed up at sparring. It was true, she had gained Tsunade's massive strength, and yet, both Sasuke _and_ Naruto were in an entirely different league to her. She had learnt this fact, on the day Sasuke returned to Konoha. There had been a fight between Naruto and Orochimaru. Her comrade had been almost killed if it hadn't been for Sasuke jumping in and betraying his new master in order to save his best friend. That had been the end of the snake Sannin.

Every night she would remember how she had stood on the side, just watching. "Don't come near!" Sasuke had said, when she had tried to help him fight, "He's too strong for you!" The only role she played was the healing of wounds after the battle. All she was good for, was sitting back and realising how amazing her team mates were.

Her feelings were mixed. Everyone said, "It's a crush, get over it" …however… yes, she thought, maybe it had started like that but that slight interest had developed into true love. At once it was the most wonderful feeling to be near him, though Sakura also resented her feelings. Why, _why_ did she have to fall for him? The one person every girl liked. The one person who didn't like anyone else! The one person who hated her… why did she have to love _him_…? But, as she thought this, she couldn't help but look at him and notice how perfect his body was, or how beautiful she thought his face was. Beautiful? Well, she couldn't believe she thought this either, but when she saw him, she really did feel this way…

Thus, as she went to sleep each night, she would picture him… he would smile at her… he would tell her he _did_ care…

So, as she stood there, watching him run from her, she felt so hurt. She'd devoted most of her life to thinking about him and doing things for him. Never once had he told her he appreciated her actions. In fact, most times he ordered her to go away and at least once, had confronted her and told her to her face how annoying he thought she was. He couldn't understand how deeply her feelings ran and he probably never would.

Sakura was reawakened from her depressing thoughts when she suddenly remembered how late she was for training. She continued to run through the streets, heading once more for the bridge.

Upon arriving, she was confronted by her sensei, Hatake Kakashi. "Hm?" he said as she made her way to stand by the railing. Sasuke ignored her, but she didn't notice because she couldn't even look at him. "Sakura," said Kakashi, smiling, "You're later than me. I am not alone in losing myself on the path of life… ne?"

She didn't look up. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Hey, Sakura-chaan!" Naruto sang, "Where were you? I beat up Sasuke while we waited for you."

Sakura waited for the usual retort from Sasuke to his rival but it never came.

"Well," Kakashi said, ignoring the tension in the air, "Today, we will practise chakra control before a C-rank bodyguard mission."

"Whaaat!" Naruto cried, "C-rank? But I want to beat up some high class missing nin!"

"Today is not the day for that," Kakashi replied. "I think you guys should be taking it easy right now."

"Whyyy!" whined the blond haired ninja, but his teacher only smiled knowingly.

And so the day progressed. Sakura was unable to look at Sasuke, and he didn't say a single word. Once they had been dismissed from their mission in the evening and began to set off in their separate ways home, Naruto approached the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan," he said gently.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I can understand why Sasuke would be weird today, but why are you so quiet? _And_ you didn't ask Sasuke to dinner like to always do!"

"What's the point?" she answered, looking at her feet.

"Huh? But you're always talking to him, Sakura-chan. Why not today?"

She was silent. Naruto was getting closer to the cause of her dark mood.

"Has something happened between you and Sasuke?" Bang. Got it.

She bit her lip and fought back her tears as she tried to keep herself from blurting out her feelings. She felt a friendly, comforting hand on her shoulder. That was more than enough to make her start crying again. "Why does he have to be so cold!" she wailed, and found herself in a hug.

"Sakura-chan…" he said, "I know you really love him. I'll make him pay for whatever he's done to you."

She sobbed for a few moments, sensing a presence nearby. She glanced over Naruto's shoulder and caught sight of two dark eyes watching her. In the blink of an eye though, they were gone. She hadn't had long enough to determine whose eyes they were, but she had a pretty good idea.

"N-Naruto," she said, pulling away from him and drying her eyes, "You said… you know why he's being different today. Why is that?"

"Oh," he said as they started walking again, "He only told me this recently as a punishment for running away, hehehe! But… today is the day his clan was killed."

So that was why he was being so cold today… Sakura was aware that her other team mate had difficulty coping with and expressing his feelings and understood his different behaviour. Though, that didn't explain why he was late…

"Thanks, Naruto," she smiled, "See you tomorrow." He smiled back and waved as he jumped up onto a roof and called, "Bye, Sakura-chan!"

She made her way to her house. However, when she arrived there, an idea struck her… It would be risky, but perhaps she may be able to find out something…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note:** Hmm. Hello there. xD I hope you're liking it so far n.n

A couple more chapters to go, I don't want to drag this on too long. I'm sure you're waiting for the fluff.. xDDD

Anyway. Next part coming soon.

…

8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews..! ;w; How sweet! You make me want to update more. xD**

**Anyway, here is chapter 3 for your reading pleasure. D -munches carrots- **

* * *

Chapter 3

"How dare he…"

The two were hugging tightly. It made him sick. What the hell were they playing at? Shinobi are fighters, not soppy, crying idiots. Besides, it's not like those two are in love. And he _definitely_ wasn't jealous.

Not one bit.

Absolutely not.

I mean, what's the deal with hugging anyway? It's just holding another person. No different from holding a shuriken. Except maybe, a person would be larger. And warmer. And softer… What? No! There's no difference at all! And Sasuke really couldn't care less. He didn't need to ever make that kind of bodily contact. In fact, it would make you vulnerable to attack. The other person could easily assassinate you, while you were looking over their shoulder. Or closing your eyes… or burying your face in their comforting shoulder…

Frankly, Sasuke didn't give a damn about it. Especially as he watched Sakura crying into Naruto's shoulder. He didn't need that. He'd been alone for so long – why should that change now?

And Sakura… well, she was the worst of the lot. When she hugged him (which she tended to do quite often) he wouldn't feel anything. Of course not. What's the appeal of being so close to another person? When she'd fallen on him earlier, all he'd felt was irritation. Perhaps a little warm inside. And maybe rather comfortable. And a little bashful as he felt her now womanly chest press against him.

But the important thing was that he really didn't care. And as Sakura lifted her head from Naruto's shoulder and looked in his direction with those tears in her beautiful, green eyes, her cherry blossom hair strewn about her rosy face and her little pink mouth opened slightly, he'd felt nothing. He didn't care if she looked at him like that. He didn't care if she was upset. She was nothing more than a comrade.

That's what he told himself as he disappeared from her sight, cheeks pink. But, of course, he wasn't blushing. That was just because he was hot after training. Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy to blush, anyway.

He set off to his home. He would go there, shower, study for a while and then visit his old house in the abandoned Uchiha village. On the journey, images of Sakura's hurt expression wouldn't leave his mind. It was true, she'd grown into a pretty woman. Beautiful, even. Her body had matured and she had soft, sweeping, feminine curves. There wasn't a single guy who didn't have a crush on her at some point. Except Sasuke. He didn't like her in that way. However, Sakura had never paid attention to anyone other than him. What was her problem? It was probably just because he was so popular. Girls tended to be like that. Sasuke was aware that he was incredibly easy on the eyes. In fact, he secretly enjoyed the attention he got. All the girls fell for him, and all the guys envied him.

Every morning, he fashioned his hair into the usual perfect style. Recently, he'd even started applying a hint of black eyeliner to accent his dark eyes. Though, no one else would be allowed to know about that. If that wasn't enough, Naruto had forced him into having his ears pierced, and he wore simple, silver studs.

He was nearing his house, when he sensed a presence a short distance behind him. He chose to ignore it and continued on his way but as he moved, the person moved with him. Hmmm. He smelt a familiar scent. Cherry blossom perfume. Oh, for crying out loud…

He arrived at his front door and his follower stopped in a blossoming sakura tree nearby. He kept his back turned to them, but spoke coolly: "Sakura, I know you're there."

There was a short, awkward silence before his pursuer muttered, "Crap," and jumped down from her hiding place. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. Blossoms were falling around her as she'd jumped from the branches and he was presented with his team mate surrounded by a rain of pink petals. He noticed how perfect she looked beneath the tree she was named after. Her bright jade eyes opened and she looked at him. He turned away suddenly, feeling his face grow hot. "_What's wrong with me?" _he thought.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice a little shaky, "I just…"

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Ano... I... well, you… I wondered… if… you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Naruto told me why… it's been ten years, hasn't it? Since your clan-"

"It's none of your business."

"But, I'm your frie- … comrade. It's important that comrades are honest with each other, so they can work together as a team more easily. Like, I wonder why you were late this morning…"

"Stop talking."

"_Right,"_ thought Sakura, _"If I can't talk, then I can use actions. After all, actions speak louder than words."_ With that, she walked up behind him and was surprised to meet no resistance as she put her hand on his shoulder.

The reason for this, was that Sasuke had frozen at the touch. His eyes shot to the gloved hand. "_What is this warm thing?"_ He felt an unusual feeling inside himself – like he wanted to pour out all his sadness and fill the emptiness with her warmth.

Then, she spoke again, feeling a new bout of confidence, "Where were you this morning?"

His lips moved by themselves, as if he were under some sort of spell, "I was in-"

* * *

**Author's note (yes, another one): Bwhahahahha xDDDD Cliff hanger! Wooo! xP**

**Where was he, I wonder? What will happen next? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Gah, the suspense is killing me too… . -writes more-**

**Gomen.. this one is rather funny at the beginning… at Sasuke's expense.. xDD**

**It's also way longer than the others.. O.O and a teeny bit OOC…**

* * *

Chapter 4

His lips moved by themselves, as if he were under some sort of spell, "I was in the old Uchiha ornamental gardens." **(Adeacia: ..o.o;; what a let down after the suspense. ToT)**

Sakura stared at him incredulously. _Ornamental gardens?_ What was he doing there? Gardening? Ehh.. she shouldn't quite see him doing that.

"What were you doing?" she asked slowly.

"Picking the weeds," was the reply.

Huh?

What the hell kind of reply is that! Uchiha Sasuke weeding a garden? Out of his own choice? Images of Sasuke wearing garden gloves and a shovel flashed before Sakura's eyes. Well, obviously, he wasn't wearing the shovel. But you know what I mean. Sakura struggled to hide her amusement.

"I'm going now," said Sasuke, flustered, and deeply shocked at himself for revealing his secret to Sakura. The regret hit him at once, and the spell Sakura had cast on him was immediately broken.

Sakura stifled her laughter and said, "Can you show me the gardens?"

"…no."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time for this. Go away, I have things to do."

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and put his key into the lock on his front door. She didn't move. He was just about to turn round and tell her to piss off, but she spoke first: "Okay, then I'll go by myself!"

"Wait-!" he said, but she was gone.

"Oh shit," he groaned, "Why did I tell her?" He put away his key and chased after her over the rooftops. He ran as fast as he could, but she noticed him, laughed and sped up too. Unfortunately, it was too late. She got there before he could stop her. He watched as she disappeared behind the old building he'd lived in as a child.

"_This is bad…"_ he thought. A few seconds later, he jumped down into the garden too, finding his comrade standing stiff in surprise.

"Hn," he said, folding his arms and frowning.

"Sa-Sasuke…" she said, "This is so beautiful…"

She was faced with what was probably the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. In the corners of the garden were four of the most perfect sakura trees. There were healthy green shrubs and plants round the edges and rose bushes either side of a path running down the middle of the garden. A small pond was situated in the centre, over half of which was a gorgeous cherry wood decking. There were koi swimming happily in the clear pond water and hiding beneath the many white water lotuses. There was a small water feature made of halved bamboo sticks, channelling water into the pond through a small rockery. Everything in the garden was so bright and alive. Sakura just gaped in astonishment. Sasuke did this?

"You can go now," said Sasuke, who was now feeling rather annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"You didn't need to know. Go home. Now."

She turned to him slowly and he saw a look of such awe in her eyes, "So you do have a softer side to you, Sasuke-kun…" And she smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat.

Woah.

"_That did not just happen,"_ he thought, _"I am not that stupid. I need to get her out of here right now."_

Sakura noticed the funny look he was giving her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

He looked down at the floor, "You shouldn't see this."

Sakura realised she'd seen something that meant a lot to him. This was something personal to him and for his eyes only. She'd discovered his weakness. She noticed how different he looked now with his eyes to the ground in submission. It was as if he was a different person.

"I-I'm sorry… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stuttered, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

"It's too late now," he said, turning and walking down the path through the rose bushes.

Sakura debated with her inner self on what to do.

Sakura: Should I follow him? Or should I leave?

Inner Sakura: Follow him! You'll be able to find out more about his feelings! Go for it, you know you want to!

Sakura: But… he seems so broken down… wouldn't that be taking advantage of him?

Inner Sakura: Shannaro! This may be our only chance to discover things about Sasuke we never knew before! Take it before it slips away!

She remained rooted to the spot, unable to speak or move.

He reached the decking and sat on the edge, feet dangling over the water. All Sakura could do was watch him and he looked back with a piercing stare. She didn't have to decide what to do, because Sasuke began to speak.

"I used to live here with my parents and my brother."

"Uh- I know that, Sasuke-kun…"

"It's been ten years …"

"I know."

"That bastard… he killed them! Every one! Why did he do that? What kind of a sick, twisted person would do that? No one who does that deserves to be alive."

The green eyed kunoichi was unsure of how to reply to this. He seemed agitated. She noticed his fists opening and closing at his sides. His head was bowed and his eyes were shut. He was so tense. All of a sudden, Sakura saw the lost child within him. He'd lost his parents when he was seven. Everyone he'd loved had been taken away from him just like that.

What a cruel fate… He'd grown up without the protection of a father or the softness of a mother. He probably didn't remember what it was like to be told off by his father. Or cared for by his mother when he was ill. He had been unwell before but had still dragged himself to training and completed missions. She understood why now; he had no one to look after him at home, so he didn't see the point in staying at home in bed when he could be out strengthening himself to kill the one person who had broken him. He needed someone to keep his spirits up when he felt down, but, she realised, he'd allowed his pride to conceal this fact. He wasn't good with other people. He always preferred to sit by himself at lunch times rather than with his team mates. If something was troubling him, he'd always hide it and no one would know.

If he was happy, he didn't know how to express himself. If he was depressed, he didn't know how to express himself. He always ended up just appearing arrogant and annoyed, giving off a generally cold impression to others.

This realisation was what caused Sakura to trace his footsteps down the path and sit down beside him.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said quietly, "I understand why you did this…"

"No you don't."

She continued speaking, however, "This is for your clan isn't it? You can't say it, so you express your feelings towards your family through this garden, don't you?"

He was silent as he watched the rippling water and swung his feet back and forth slightly. Sakura felt his awkwardness, noticing a sweatdrop fall from his face. She must've guessed correctly. Her skills of deduction were the best in their team of three. She continued to speculate aloud.

"It looks like you come here often - it's all so well cared for. You must really feel strongly about them. You must come here every day. That's why you were late today; because it was the tenth anniversary of their …passing… you wanted to put in extra effort… ne?"

Still, he didn't speak. One of the fish came to the surface of the water and flipped over, just beneath the surface, so its tail flicked out and made a 'plop' sound.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: O! Nearing ze end now. :3 I have already written half the next chapter, I just had to split this one cause it was so long. xD Well, the next chapter shall be up within an hour! D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well, here it is. The final chapter! o**

**Rain-cry-wolf – That fish was just an effect to demonstrate the silence. xP**

**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who left such lovely comments! TwT You're all so sweet and I heart you very much ;w; !**

**Hurrah for OOCness! 8D**

**It's a really long one, btw, but hopefully it's worth it. 8)**

Chapter 5

Still, he didn't speak. One of the fish came to the surface of the water and flipped over, just beneath the surface, so its tail flicked out and made a 'plop' sound.

"Do the fish have names?" Sakura asked.

"Don't patronise me."

She looked down at the water too, hands resting on the wood at her sides, only inches away from his.

"All you need is someone to be there for you," she said, very quietly, "Why do you fight it so hard?"

"You don't what it's like to lose everyone you love!" he hissed angrily, shooting a glare at her. She looked back at him sadly.

"No. I can't even imagine how it must feel… I am so sorry, you know… I could never truly understand your feelings… but, don't you remember what it's like to have people who care about you? I know it. I love my family and I love my friends. It feels so warming to know that they are there to pick me up when I'm down and that's why I fight. To protect those who are close to me. That includes you, you know. I don't want to lose this feeling. You may consider me merely an annoying, weak comrade who never really does much, but… I consider you my friend and I'll fight to protect you."

"I don't want your pity."

"Maybe not. But you need to understand that people _do_ care about you and there's nothing you can do about it. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto… me! So wake up from your memories and realise what you have now! Don't let such …precious …f-friendships s-slip away…!" She had begun to cry, and turned away from him.

And for the first time, Sasuke's eyes were opened to a whole new world. Yes, there _were_ people he wanted to protect. If Itachi even laid eyes on any of his team mates, there'd be hell to pay. There was no way he would let anyone take the people he cared about away from him! "Cared about"…? What? What was he talking about? Yes… it's true… even though his sensei was always late, he's always been there to help him in difficult battles. Although Naruto was infuriating as hell, and a noisy, stupid idiot, he'd always been rescued by him in times of need. And Sakura… although she was weak, annoying and girly, she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. His mind went back to the battle with Gaara so many years ago. He remembered how she'd jumped in front of him as the sand-nin was about to deliver a final blow. So many times when he was wounded, she'd been there with gifts, food and kind words.

He was brought back to the present by the sounds of her fighting back her sobs. He noticed how soft her sobs were. She was one of the people he would protect. One of the people he loved…

"Sakura."

She wiped her eyes, "G-gomen," she sniffed, "I don't know why I'm crying. I'll go now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else about this place." She moved to stand up, but when she tried to, she couldn't. Something was holding her back. What? No… wait a minute… something really _was_ holding her back. She opened her eyes and was faced with the impossible. Well, actually she couldn't see anything, but she _felt _it… him… he had her in his grip and she felt herself being held to him.

At first, his body was tense and awkward due to the fact he was not used to such contact with other people. His mind raced. Why had he done that? His body had moved by itself, just like the time he had run out in front of Naruto as Haku had attacked. At last he understood why. It was his instinct to protect the people he cared for that had driven him. Deep down it had always been there. And now, he wished with every cell in him that Sakura would stop crying. He wanted to know for sure that he really was able to help those close to him. He wanted to know he could make a difference.

"_Stop crying, Sakura,"_ he willed, _"Just stop…"_

Sakura stiffened once she realised whose death grip she was being held in. "Sa-Sasuke- you're holding too tight- I can't breathe-"

Inwardly, she laughed at this. She'd always wished to be in this position, and yet here she was telling him to loosen her. He did so, but remained silent.

Slowly, Sakura hugged him back. What was going on? Why was this happening? Was she dreaming? No… there was no mistaking the warm breath on her neck… or the closeness of his body…

The dark haired ninja was wide eyed, staring in shock over her shoulder as her arms closed around him. Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind. The time he'd sat in the exact same spot being hugged by his mother when he'd hurt his knee so many years ago.

The warmth of another person against him was so comforting. His muscles gradually relaxed as he grew used to the embrace. A hug alone can be such a wonderful experience… at once, he understood why he'd always felt so bitter towards everyone else; it was because they'd all been able to experience such a thing, whereas he had not. Now… His eyes closed and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sakura was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to pull back, but she wanted to know why he was doing this. What would he do if she spoke? Would it be embarrassing? _"Well, I can't get any more embarrassed than I already am,"_ she thought, realising how hot her face was.

So she said his name, "Sasuke…"

His eyes opened at the mention of his own name and he realised what position he was in. "_Oh crap, what the hell do I do now?"_ What if someone saw him? What would they think? He suddenly let go and jumped up onto the decking, an expression of bewilderment and embarrassment on his face. The 17-year-old girl looked up at him and asked,

"Why?"

When he turned away, she quickly stood up too and walked over to him. "Sasuke-kun?" He turned away again. She looked at the Uchiha emblem on his back and felt his sadness. Now it was her turn; she stepped up behind him and put her arms around him, her cheek pressing into the back of his neck.

He tensed up again. She was doing this out of her own will…? She had hugged him many times before, but this time it felt different… it felt so reassuring. He turned around and she stepped back from him, afraid he would get angry again.

But he didn't…

"You asked why…" he said, as he pulled her into him by her waist.

Sakura held her breath … she'd never been this close to him before. She had her hands up between them, as if in an act of defense.

"You helped me understand that there _are_ people I must protect," he said, "People I care for… people I love…"

And with that, he closed the space between them and for two seconds, their lips touched together lightly. As he pulled back, Sakura felt slightly faint. All she had ever dreamed of was happening right now… she couldn't believe it! She'd just been kissed by the Uchiha Sasuke! What would the others think? What would Naruto think?

She looked up at him. He seemed surprised at what he'd done too. Just as he was about to let go and probably run away again, Sakura thought, she put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips back against his, unable to control herself. After all these years of wishing, she'd finally been given this opportunity and she would be a fool to waste it.

Their second kiss was more awkward, as neither had experienced a proper kiss before. For a few moments they bashed their teeth together and it was rather messy, until they finally worked out the technique and lost themselves in each other's mouths. And so they stood there on the decking in Sasuke's secret garden, arms around each other, experiencing something new to both of them. Love.

Upon finally parting, they looked at the other's face, silently taking in their features until Sakura asked, "Why didn't you do that earlier? Why didn't you ever respond to my hugs before? Why did you always reject my requests to eat dinner together?"

He looked off to the side. "I… didn't want to be close to anyone. That way it wouldn't hurt as much if something happened to them."

"But nothing will happen to them if you protect them," she smiled, "Sasuke-kun… what do you think of me?"

"I… what do I think of you…?" he felt his cheeks flush as he stuttered stupidly. Damnit, Sasuke, you're supposed to be cool and laid back, not a dithery idiot.

He pulled himself together and gathered the courage to look her in the eye. "I love you."

A bird fluttered from one of the sakura trees, and the last few rays from the sun were lingering on the horizon. The two people in the garden were bathed in a soft orange light. There was an air of complete serenity and a gentle breeze rustled their hair.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"Huh?" What? Had she asked something without realising it? Sakura thought.

"Yes," he repeated, "I will go to dinner with you." And then, she was graced with one of the rarest sights in the world; (maybe even the universe! Though that might be going a bit too far…) he smiled. Sasuke was smiling at her. Uchiha Sasuke. That's right - cool, brooding, angsty Uchiha Sasuke was smiling at her. She couldn't speak, and the only way she felt she could show her gratitude was to go straight back to his mouth, and she did.

In the distance, the sun disappeared behind the forest as day turned to night. It is believed that bad things are to come on the day that begins with blood red clouds. Then again, it's just a superstition…

**Author's note: YAAY! And that's the end of Shinonome! o Yosh! –dances- Hahahaha. It's so soppy at the end… xD Still, I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (I really did, you know!) Thank you for bearing with me during this time! It took a little longer than an hour to write this chapter, and for that I'm sorry, but hey – 3 chapters in a day.. xPPP**

**Anywho, I must be off to do the washing up. Adios. 8D **


End file.
